


Clones, Jedi and a puppy

by Thehelmethead



Category: star wars the clone wars
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Troll, authors note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehelmethead/pseuds/Thehelmethead
Summary: This is going to be my first story on Archive of our own, and I am planning to make this story goodGeneral kanine is found in fanfiction.net
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Clones, Jedi, and a puppy (in progress)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [General kanine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/685099) by Oceanera12. 



Hey guys! I am writing a Star Wars the clone wars story where Rex gets turned into a puppy and they have to find a cure to get general Skywalker's captain back to normal and this story bases around the adventures and misadventures of puppy Rex and his fellow clones, Jedi and a very swampy planet. Leave some ideas in the comments about something I should add! I hope when it's out you guys enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex touches an old Jedi relic, and gets transformed into a puppy... cody needs more coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " is when someone is speaking to one another in person"  
> ' is when someone is speaking through a call or hologram'

'How is is looking over there Rex?'  
"No signs of activity anywhere yet general Skywalker. Though, we have picked up a small energy source that appears to be in the direction of the Temple a 5 klicks ahead, sir." Rex replied into his commlink. 'Go check it out... that might be a clue, the Separatists could be using is as a hide out.' "yes sir." Rex turned off his comm and walked back to the makeshift camp that was there for the night. The sun was setting quickly and it was getting cold. He hated this planet, it was humid and hot during the day and at night it was cold and foggy.  
"General Kenobi sir?" "Rex, have you contacted Anakin?" He nodded. "yes sir, he said to go check out the temple five klicks out." "Hmm very well, that does seem like a good plan, but until morning, get some rest captain." General Kenobi said putting the holopad he was holding down on the cot. Rex walked out of the generals tent and removing his helmet on his way back to the bigger tent where his men where in. when he went in all he saw was four of his men tackling each other. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "ATTENTION!" he barked out, glad for all the training they drilled into him on Kamino. 

It seemed like at that moment, every thing froze. A trooper glanced at him. Fives did. "uh- captain!" He raised his hand to stop Fives from talking. He turned his gaze to the four troopers standing in the center staring at there feet. This was not the first time, as some found out the 501st was a bit on the more chaotic side. He crossed his arms and sighed, for what was probably the fiftieth time this rotation.  
"Do any of you want to explain what it was this time?" Rex said sharply. "Not really sir..." A trooper replied still staring at the ground. He'd let it go this time.  
"Well if no one is going to explain... then get the kriff back to bed! The lot of you!"  
A chorus of yes sir' and grumbling answered him.  
And he finally went to bed himself.  
~~~  
(Later the next day)  
"Well Captain, looks like we have arrived."  
Rex looked the temple over. It was definitely old, as it was covered in stringy vines, and moss.  
as they neared the center of the temple, Rex spotted something glowing dull in the corner. Walking over to it he picked it up. It was cube shaped but was glowing a greenish blue.  
"General sir. I think I found something."  
~~~  
"General sir. I think I found something."  
Kenobi turned to Rex who was holding a glowing cube. Kenobi felt through the force it seemed, odd. Like it was trying to warn him.  
Warn him about what?  
Hold on.  
Cube.  
The force was warning him about the cube!  
"Rex! Put it down!"  
FLASH!  
~~~  
Darkness. Wait.. no there is a light! Wait... why can he not see color!? And why was he on the ground? He brought his hand up to rub his eyes- uhh, paw? he stood up and looked at himself, fur, four legs.  
His head shot up. uh oh...  
He was a puppy...  
"REX?" He jumped at how loud the voice was and yipped.  
~~~  
"Rex?" kenobi called out, and he heard what sounded like a startled bark and looked at the pile of armor that was moving. The Jedi grabbed the helmet and lifted it off to see a white fur ball staring at him.  
The puppy as it was newly identified, was white with two blue marks over his eyes. Was this REX? "Rex, is that you?" he asked, a bit softer. "YIP!" He sighed to himself... there had to be another way to communicate with him. Kenobi reached through the force to Rex, and pushed slightly at his shields, after a moment of hesitation from the puppy captain the shields came down and let him in. /Rex? Can you hear me?/ / ...Yes./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! hope you like this chapter! I know it is short, but I promise the next ones will be longer!


	3. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anakin finds out rex has turned... fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of this chapter, just no flaming please

Anakin woke up to hear faint shouting near the camp, confused he walked out of his tent rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He saw troopers running after what looked like an oversized ball of floof. but what was it? his thoughts were cut short when he heard a trooper yelling at him.  
"GENERAL! CATCH IT!" he saw it hurtling towards him and he watched as it quickly sprinted away from the troopers.  
3...  
closer  
2...  
almost there...  
1.  
now.  
"GOTCHA!"  
"YIP!"  
the startled creature, now he recognized as a dog started squirming to get out of his grip.  
"hey, hey.. easy there buddy.. easy. your going to hurt yourself." the dog stopped squirming and stared at him. he took a closer look at the puppy. he was white with brown eyes and strangely enough had blue marks above his eyes.  
weird. kind of reminded him of rex, where even was rex? he hadn't seen him at all yet.  
"oh, i see you have caught your captain Anakin, well done!" Obi-wan said approaching his former Padawan.

Waaiit a minute. his CAPTAIN?   
"M-my captain..??"  
Obi-wan sighed and stroked his beard. "yes Anakin. that, is your captain. we came across the temple and he found an old artifact that well, turned him into this.."  
Anakin spoke to the puppy to see what happened. "Rex?"  
"Yip!"   
well... this just got interesting.

~~~~  
"You have got to be kidding me General."  
"I'm wish i was Cody, believe me."  
Obi-wan held the puppy rex to Cody, who started barking happily at the sight of Cody.   
Cody stared at Rex for a moment before taking him from Obi-wan's arms and awkwardly held him.  
"he does understand you, but i have a feeling at times his mind is in more of a dogs mindset for say."  
as if on cue, puppy rex licked Cody's cheek.  
"oh and Cody?"  
"yes general?"  
"thanks for taking him!" Cody stared at his general in shock.  
"GENERAL!" 

~~~  
rex stared at the sleeping human called Cody, he knew Cody, Cody was safety.  
and Cody must wake up. Cody told him not to leave the tent, cause if he did he was getting stuck in a makeshift cage if he didn't quit running off. he might look like a puppy, but he was certainly not going to sit in a box. not. happening. but he wanted to leave!  
so he walked up to the cot.  
"YIP." come onnnn.. wake up!!!  
he glared, then made an attempt to leap onto the bed.  
BONK.  
okayy.. oww.  
mustering all the puppy strength he had, rex leapt up, scrabbling at the frame and flopped onto the cots surface. Finally! he walked up onto Cody's chest, sat down and let out a loud squeaky bark. Which was much louder then he thought it would be.  
"GAH!" Cody sat up so fast that rex barely had time to get his paws underneath him. the puppy instinct in him told him to run from the loud noise, but he shoved it down. he would at least have half of his mind in control. "alright, alright I'm up." Cody grumbled getting up and walking out of the tent.   
~~~  
"YAPYAPYAP." multiple troopers shot up from there beds and looked to the tent flaps where a puppy sat, glaring at them.  
were dogs supposed to glare? Jesse got up and looked at the fur ball busy boring holes into a troopers forehead. then he remembered being called to a meeting earlier last night that Obi-wan had explained the captains odd situation to a few of the men.  
"morning captain, sleep well?" he asked smirking as he got multiple confused stares from the men.  
"s-sir??" a shiny asked looking overly puzzled.  
"as some of you know the captain is in a bit of a situation. but to all of you he is still the captain, and he might look like a tiny ball of fur right now..." chuckling a bit at the death glare he was getting, he continued. "But he still has his mind. and so i suggest you still do what he wants before you have teeth at your heels." he added noting that he seemed bigger than last night, not by much, but he was starting to wonder if this was actually a wolf, not a domestic dog of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i hoped you liked this chapter, sorry its taken so long. i was stuck with writers block.  
> if you have any suggestions for any future chapters, ideas are welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rex gets angry and slightly defensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any ideas are welcome!  
> hope you enjoy!

"General sir!"   
"What is it?"  
"There appears to figures on the move 5 klicks out sir!" He let out a hoarse growl in annoyance. "Kenobi..."   
~~~  
"Rex! Will you please stop moving, your going to fall off if you do!" Cody grumbled as rex was perched on his shoulder like some bird, glaring at boil who looked like he would explode from trying not to laugh.  
"Grievous has appeared on our scanners General." a shiny, from the looks of it said.  
"hmm we must catch grievous.. but i was hoping to not have competition trying to find that shuttle... its the only thing i can see that droid wanting to find at this time."  
"YIP!" Rex barked agreeing.  
Cody looked at his general who chuckled at how eager Rex was to do that considering his size. he didn't want to but they had no choice, they had to bring rex along.. Cody could only hope rex kept himself in control.  
"Alright men.. lets get moving!  
~~~  
"THERE SIR! He's just past the ridge commander!" Ah.. he took the binnocs and took a look for him self. the clanker was on the move. He looked closer, odd the droid was seemingly still for a moment, before snapping his head in his direction as if the droid saw him. But how!? He stumbled a bit knowing that the clanker would most likely try to rid himself of them. he had to tell the general and he realized his Karking comm was useless.. they were to far!  
'guess we better get ready for a fight'  
He looked back to where the droids were to see the droid general was gone. He turned abruptly and slammed into what felt like metal. Metal..  
"Going somewhere clone?" the droid coughing.

"YIP!" Rex no! But it was too late, the droid heard him.  
Shit.  
~~~  
Rex saw the droid turn to him. He was really big... NO. He had to find a way to protect Cody.  
"YIP." He barking again puffing his tiny chest trying to make himself bigger. He growled a lot trying to intimidate the droid. he was MAD.  
The droid looked in-between Cody and my tiny self. And laughed hoarsely.  
"Tiny little pest... I will deal with it before i destroy the rest of you."  
Cody was yelling at him only to get smacked in the face by grievous. but he wasn't listening.. He saw that Cody still had a detonator's they were planning on using to trap grievous later.. the he saw the discarded pack full of bombs. He raced over to the bag s fast as his tiny ass legs could carry him and grabs one with his mouth and stared at Cody before bolting out of the way of the droids saber.  
"Filthy scum! i know who you are you dirty little pest!" Grievous Roared irritated by him, he started trying to swipe at him like he was an insect.  
~~~  
He gained control of his vision again to see the most ridiculous yet alarming sight of his life. The clanker was chasing around a puppy like a youngling.. Hold up.. what did rex have in his mouth? He Squinted to see it was a GRENADE. He caught Rex's eye for a moment like rex was trying to say something. he then realized he still had the detonator.. He prayed rex was still in there and pressed the button.  
~~~   
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
He looked back over to Cody to see he had pressed the button and he took a breath and ran straight at Grievous's legs dropping the grenade in-between his clawed feet and was about to run when grievous grabbed him. OW.  
"little pest!" he felt himself go flying.  
Pain. 

Than nothing.


	5. Chapter 4 Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is just some art i did, i tried to do him as a puppy but that didnt go to well.. aparently i can ony draw lightly odler animals XDD  
> so this would be him if he was a year old in dog years as a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Comment some ideas you want me to add to the story!


End file.
